


poison addict

by spicysober



Series: love you better [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Future Husbands, M/M, Missing Scene, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: 2021 год
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: love you better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	poison addict

**Author's Note:**

> here you go:  
> https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c854224/v854224529/23ac64/2Nvm6vcaGig.jpg  
> https://sun9-24.userapi.com/c854124/v854124529/2372b0/tMMShsXlCkY.jpg

джинен убирает отпариватель в сторону. только что в течение мучительно-долгих (для джексона) десяти минут он сражался с одной особенно вредной (настолько же, насколько сам джинен) складкой белоснежной рубашки. складка долго не поддавалась сначала утюгу, потом отпаривателю, но для джинена подобное было вопросом чести. драпировку он тоже выгладил вручную.

джексон, который в целом любил аккуратность, когда это касалось официального стиля, не был сейчас настроен настолько критично, потому что попросту замерз и ждать устал. его ноющий голос заполнял сосредоточенную тишину.

— джинен-а, это же просто фотосессия, никто не заметит эту складку НА СПИНЕ, — обхватив себя руками, он вовсю демонстрировал критичный уровень замерзания. 

наконец, джинен успокоился, снял рубашку с отпаривателя и подставил рукава под руки джексона, помогая ему одеться.

— я сам застегну пуговицы, а то опять перепутаешь, — джинен осматривает воротник, будто раздумывает, начать ему с первой или же оставить джексону возможность дышать. 

пока тот возмущается, что “перепутал я вообще-то всего один раз, и никто, кроме тебя, не заметил!”, джинен переводит взгляд на открытую шею. оставлять засосы на ней для него было слишком вульгарным, поэтому обычно он демонстрировал причастность другими методами: затянуть на шее джексона галстук в несвойственной тому расцветке (свой галстук); выбрать ему запонки под цвет рубашки (своей рубашки); поправить кольцо, которое подарил сам, так, чтобы это движение увидели _все_ вокруг.

джексон видит, как джинен улыбается, и пытается разгадать, что у того в голове. для этого он беспрерывно болтает, но тот себя не выдает. джинен ладонью приподнимает ему подбородок, чтобы застегивать было удобнее, и начинает, сжалившись, со второй пуговицы. быстро дойдя до конца, он заправляет рубашку в брюки, совершенно не стесняясь случайных прикосновений. 

джексону кажется, что джинен не обращает на них внимания, но он сам чувствует все очень ярко и четко, поэтому начинает болтать о какой-то чепухе еще активнее и хватается за ремень, чтобы застегнуть его самостоятельно. 

они улыбаются друг другу: один спокойно, другой смущенно, и выходят к остальным.

фотограф строит их вдоль стены на фоне белого полотна, и джексон оказывается прямо перед джиненом. сделав пару кадров, фотограф просит всех повзаимодействовать друг с другом, но прежде, чем джексон успевает решить вообще хоть что-то, он чувствует на поясе руку. джинен приобнимает его, притягивает ближе к себе и так и оставляет ладонь на ремне, цепляясь за него пальцами.

  
оставлять засосы на его шее для джинена было слишком вульгарным, поэтому обычно он демонстрировал причастность другими методами. он притягивает его так близко к себе, что может буквально почувствовать, как гулко бьется сердце джексона. и это движение увидят _все_ вокруг. 


End file.
